Living A Lie
by power-of-kings
Summary: Neji, Tenten, and Hinata find out that they arn't who they think they are. Nejixten
1. Chapter 1

Two men and a woman stood in a hospital room. On the surgery table there were two newborn babies.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Hizashi?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes, I think this is for the best. If she knows of her power to young she will destroy us all." answered Hizashi.

"I also agree that this is for the best," said Hiashi, "One day she will know who she is but like Hizashi said, she will probably destroy us if she knows to young. I will tell her the whole story when she turns 14. Not a day before.

"If your sure, you two" said Tsunade.

"Were sure," replied Hizashi.

Tsunade sighed. "You two better leave so I can start the surgery."

Both men turned around and left the room without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

***This takes place before the time skip***

I stood in the Konoha training grounds, the target was the only thing in my mind. I picked up the kunai, aimed it at the target, and threw it, I closed my eyes and listened for the satisfying thump of the kunai hitting the target.

The thump reached my ears, so I opened my eyes, and like always the kunai had hit the center of the target.

I was trying to think of some better way to train than throw a kunai at a target when a voice from behind me said,

"T-Tenten, c-could I talk t-to y-you f-for a m-minute."

I spun around (almost falling over in the process) to see Neji and Hinata standing there.

"Sure, Hinata," I replied, "what do you want?"

"Um, f-father asked m-me t-to t-tell you h-he wants to see a-all o-of us right n-now." stuttered Hinata.

I looked at her in surprise, what could Hiashi possibly want with me? "Do you know why he wants to se me as well?"

"He didn't say." Neji answered.

"Well I guess we better go see him, lets go," I said.

With that the three of us headed off towards the Hyuga manor.

* * *

When we reached the Hyuga manor we found one of the servants waiting at the front door for us.

Without a single word the servant motioned for us to follow him, and so we did.

He led us deep into the manor before stopping in front of to huge oak doors.

"Why are we at the council room?" questioned Neji.

"This is were your father asked me to take you three when you arrived. He also said to go right in.

Without another word the servant opened up the huge doors and ushered us in.

As we walked into the room I noticed that it consisted of a huge table and the entire Hyuga council who had all turned around to stare at us.

"Why are these kids here?" one of them asked.

"There here because there is something we have to tell all of you, council included," said a female voice.

"Why are you here Tsunade?" asked Neji.

"That will be answered soon Neji," Tsunade replied.

"As Tsunade was saying, we have something to tell all of you." stated Hiashi. "Will you three please come up front.

The three of us just shrugged and walked up front.

When we reached the front, Hiashi said, "for the last 13 years the three of you have thought you knew who you were in life.

Hinata, you thought you were the Hyuga heir.

Neji, you thought you belonged on the Hyuga side branch.

Tenten, you thought you were a nobody who was abandoned at birth."

"What exactly are you saying Uncle?" asked Neji.

"I'm saying none of these things are true."

"WHAT!" we all yelled in unison.

"What I'm trying to say is this.

Tenten, you are Hyuga, in fact you are the hair.

Hinata, you are not that Hyuga hair.

Neji, you are not even Hyuga."

The three of us just stared at him in shock.

Finally Tsunade stepped forward and said, "Tenten, one detail Hiashi forgot to mention was, you have a demon inside you."

Hinata promptly fainted.

Neji and I just stood there in shock.

Finally Neji said, "You better tell us what happened.

**The chapters will get longer now that Im getting back into the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

From her pocket, Tsunade pulled a scroll. It was very easy to tell that the scroll was 100's if not 1000 years old.

Tsunade took a deep breath, "Instead of trying to explain all of the details to you, I'm going to read it to you from an ancient scripture." With a deep breath Tsunade began.

_The 9 tailed demons are the most none of the all the demons in this world, but they are not the only demons in existence. Back, long before the ninja's came to be on this earth there were a group of demons called the ancients._

_There were 10 of them in total. In the beginning they worked together to take care of the humans. _

_As time progressed, it got harder and harder to work together. One winter night, one of the ancients, the white bear decided to try and take over. He succeeded destroying five of the demons before the others stopped him and killed him. Only four of the ancients survived the ordeal._

_After the incident, the friendship between the remaining four remaining demons started to strain. In the end, only one of the friendships remained. It was between the black panther, and the golden eagle. _

_One day to prove that she really trusted the golden eagle, the black panther showed the golden eagle a project that she had been working on for a while. The golden eagle was astounded, the black panther had created demons out of chakra. These demons are what we now call the 9 tailed chakra demons._

_When the golden eagle asked what they were for, the black panther told her that soon the other two ancients were going to try and take over again, and she wanted something that could fight for her when the time came. Then the black panther asked the golden eagle to help her when the time came, and the golden eagle agreed._

_When the other two ancients tried to take over, the golden eagle and the black panther were ready. They fought for 20 days and 20 nights until the golden eagle and the black panther prevailed, but that came with a price. _

_As they were lying in the middle of the battlefield dying, the black panther told the golden eagle that there was a way that she could resurrect them in 1000 years as ninja's. the golden eagle was astounded that she could suggest that, so the black panther explained. _

_When they were reborn they would still have their powers as long as they still had their eyes. The golden eagles eyes were pearly white, while the black panthers were red with funny markings in them. The black panther said that one day there would be two clans of ninja's with these eyes, so they would be reborn into those clans. _

_The black panther said that they would eventually be able to change back into there original forms, but it would take a lot of practice. There was only one problem, if they lost there eyes there memories would go with them, but if they got there eyes back there memories would return to._

_With that the black panther preformed the ritual, and the life faded from both of them until they died._

Tsunade stopped reading and looked up at the shocked audience.

Finally after a long pause Tenten said in a meek voice, "So, when I was born you took my eyes and gave them to Neji?"

"And Tentens's eyes are mine?"

"Yes, it was for your own good, we were worried that you would loose control and destroy the village."

"If I'm here then where's the black panther?" asked Tenten.

"Unlike with you, we didn't realise that she was one the black panther until she was three. The third didn't want to deal with her so he sent her out on her own, and we haven't seen her since."

"Oh."

Neji then stepped forward, "I have just one question, if I'm not a Hyuga, then who am I? Who are my parents?"

Tsunade took a deep breath, "Neji, I'm your mother, and Jiraiya is your father."

****************************************************************************

**OMG I actually got it done! Anyway I have plenty of Ideas so the next bit should be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**With the Akatsuki. **

"Itachi, Kisame, how's your mission coming?" asked Pein.

"Not well Leader Sama, she still refuses to join us." answered Itachi.

"Why, why does she always refuse or offer? We've offered her money, jewels, even the opportunity to kill Hidan when ever she wants to. We absolutely need her on our side. Konoha already has one of the ancients so if were going to win this battle we have to get her on our side. She is and always had been the most powerful of the ancients, and she is the only one that can beat the golden eagle. Why, why wont she join us."

With that said Pein fell down onto the and started crying.

"Hey Konan, Pein's having another mental breakdown, come stop him before he jumps out the window."

**Back in Konohagakure.**

The Hyuga mansion was in complete chaos.

Hinata had obviously feinted.

Tsunade was trying to convince Neji to give her a hug.

Neji looked like he wanted to jump out the window.

Tenten`s jaw couldn't be lower.

The Hyuga elders were screaming at Hiashi.

Hiashi was yelling at the Hyuga elders.

The servants who had been listening at the door gasped in shock.

On the window sill there was a girl. She looked to be only about 15 or 16. Over her head there was a Kasa hiding her face. She let out a small laugh. "So the other ancient knows what she is now. I think I'll wait a while before introducing myself. They wont even notice if I enter now."

With that the girl turned around and leaped to the ground heading away from the Hyuga mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

In the midst of all the commotion, Neji slipped through the crowd to were Tenten was standing. She gave him a questioning look, but he ignored that and grabbed her arm leading her towards the door.

Neji was just opening the door when Tsunade yelled "ATTENTION." from the front of the room.

Everyone knew how Tsunade could get so immediately the room went deathly silent.

"I know this is a big shock for all of you, and I know you probably want to discuss all that has happened with this but I haven't even finished talking yet. Now, I've arranged to switch back Neji and Tenten`s eyes. Today."

Everyone just stared at her as if she was crazy.

Finally one of the elders said, "Neji is one of our most important shinobi, we cant let you destroy that."

"I don't plan on it. In the hospitals medical storage we have a pair of Hyuga eyes. Its my plan to give those to Neji." answered Tsunade.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" asked Tenten.

"There was a small chance that you would be to young to understand your power, and you would destroy us."

"Why would you think that?" asked Neji.

"Because, that's what happened with Keller." answered Hiashi

"Who's Keller?" asked Tenten.

"Keller is the black panther. She was born Uchiha Keller, and her older brothers were Itachi and Sasuke. At three years old she was already progressing far beyond her age level in mental and physical abilities. Not many people new of her, the Uchiha's kept her existence a secret. They new what she was and they planned on using her for there own uses. One day, just before her 4th birthday her parents told her that they wanted her to steal a very important scroll from the Hokage's office. Keller absolutely refused, and when her parents tried to force her to do it, she went on a rampage. We said that it was an attack from one of the other nations since there was so much damage. After we finally calmed her down the Hokage said that he didn't want to deal with her and he kicked her out of the village. Before she left she told us one thing. That from that day forward she would hate that leaf village and all who were inside it. Then she left. No completes or anything. We haven't herd of her since."

Everyone stared at her, and finally Tsunade said "Well, I scheduled the surgery for later today so Tenten, Neji, and I should probably get to the hospital."

"W-what d-did you s-say a-about m-me not being t-the H-Hyuga h-heir?" stuttered Hinata who had just woken up.

"Well when you were born we decided to pretend that you were the heir, we couldn't very well tell Neji or Tenten that either one of them was the Hyuga heir so we decided to say that you were Hyuga heir. You are really Hizashi's daughter as Tenten is mine, though you probably already figured that out."

There was a loud thump which indicated that Hinata had once again feinted.

"Neji, Tenten, lets go to the hospital now." said Tsunade as she swept out of the door.

Tenten and Neji looked at each other then they quickly followed her out the door.

**Ok, its short, but i'm in a writing mood so expect more soon. Please Please Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Tenten and Neji lay on two operating tables, side by side. In the next room they could here Tsunade getting ready to do the surgery.

"I cant believe this!" whispered Tenten.

"I know, I just hope that Tsunade knows what she's doing."

"Of course I know what I'm doing, I would bet on myself any day!" said Tsunade with a big smile.

Tenten and Neji both stared at her with anime fail looks on there faces.

"Well since nether of you have anything else to say lets start. I'm going to remove Neji's eyes first. I want to get Neji's eyes back first so I can have him up off of the surgery table for when I do Tenten`s eyes. Any problems?" Tsunade rambled.

"…"

"…"

"Well since nether of you have any problems lets start."

With in 5 minutes Tsunade had removed Neji's eyes and had given him the spare Hyuga eyes from the hospital storage.

"Ok, time to start on Tenten`s eyes now!"

Neji watched as Tsunade removed Tenten`s eyes, no his original eyes, and very carefully placed her original eyes in her eye sockets, and healed them up.

For a minute all was silent, when all of a sudden Tenten let out a shriek and her body started to spasm.

"Shit." Yelled Tsunade as she tried to calm Tenten down to no avail.

"What the hell did you do to her?" yelled Neji as Tenten let out a particular loud shriek.

"I don't know."

"But I do. And I know how to fix her" said a voice from the surgery room door.

Both Tsunade and Neji spun around to see who was there…

* * *

**Ok, I finaly got this up! I hope to write more very soon!**

**I would like 2 more reviews before I update again. It gives me inspiration to write! enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

Both Tsunade and Neji spun around and there at the door stood a girl. She looked to be about 15. Black waist length hair fell around her like a halo. She wore tight black pants and knee high boots with 5-6 inch heals. For a top she wore a tight fitted black shirt that cut off just below the bottom of her breasts. It also zipped up and had a high collar that seamed to melt into a mask which covered her mouth and her nose.

Blood red eyes blinked once before she started walking forward.

"Who the hell are you?" questioned Tsunade.

"That is not important right now. On the other hand, why are you trying to kill her?"

"What do you mean?"

"You attempted to transplant her original eyes back into her body without preparing her mental state.

"What do you mean by 'preparing her mental state'?"

"She is currently receiving a portion of her memories and it is causing severe mental trauma."

"How the hell was I suppose to know that?" questioned Tsunade.

"You weren't. That is why you shouldn't have attempted to take her eyes away in the first place."

"Since you seem to know so much about this, can you fix her?" asked Neji.

"Yes.."

"But?"

"It will cost you."

"Very well, we will give you what ever you ask for, just please fix her first." said Tsunade.

"Very well."

Tsunade and Neji watched as the girl walked over to Tenten`s surgery table and very carefully placed her hands on Tenten`s head. Out of her hands and into Tenten`s head, there seemed to be a black fire flowing.

All of a sudden Tenten`s body gave a violent jerk, and then it collapsed on the surgery table.

Tsunade walked over to the bed and examined Tenten's body. After a minute she said "She seems to be fairly stable.

She turned to face the girl. "Mind telling us who you are now?"

"I am Uchiha Keller."

* * *

**Ok, I got such an exelant review that I decided to update now! Hope you enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Did you say Keller Uchiha?" breathed Tsunade.

'Yes."

"But how? You were have suppose to have left the village years ago."

Keller let out a sigh, it took humans so long just to comprehend the smallest things.

"I did go away. Then I came back."

"But why?" Asked Neji questioningly.

"I came back because I knew of what transpired when Tenten was born, so to insure that she didn't die I came back."

"You came back just to insure that Tenten didn't die." asked Neji.

"Partly. I also came back to take Tenten with me." she responded.

Tsunade and Neji just stared at her blankly for a few minutes until Tsunade said, "Tenten's not going anywhere."

"Have you forgotten that when I saved Tenten you said that I could have anything that I wanted?" said Keller.

"Well no, but I thought that you would ask for money or jewels or something. Not to take one of best shinobi away from us." answered Tsunade.

"The separation will not be permanent. Since you didn't prepare Tenten for the transfer she will not regain all of her memories and her skills." replied Keller.

"How long will it take for Tenten to regain all of her memories? 3-4 months?"

"3-4 years, I will give her 1 week to say all of her goodbyes.

'When the week is over I will return and she better be ready." With that Keller turned and walked towards the door. Just as she was about at pass through it she said, "If she is not willing to come, I will take her by force. (1) With that she turned and walked out of the door.

"Oh Kami," whispered Tsunade under her breath.

"Oh Kami what?" said a voice from behind them.

Both Tsunade and Neji spun around to find Tenten sitting up on her surgery table staring at them with white Hyuga eyes.

"Nothing." said Tsunade in a very unconvincing voice.

"Um…. Ok."

"Wow those eyes make you look hot!" whispered Neji under his breath.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" yelled Tenten.

"Uh, nothing."

"I don't think so." yelled Tenten as she leaped at him.

"He's becoming more and more like his father every day!" said Tsunade with a motherly look in her eyes as Tenten beat Neji to a pulp.

* * *

**(1) THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID! Lol, that's from MLIA **

**Hope you all enjoy all the extra writing that I'm doing, it may not seem like much, but I'm an awful typer. **


	9. Chapter 9

Keller Uchiha walked through the crowded streets of Konoha ignoring all the stares that she was getting, after 10 years a person got use to it. Still it bothered her so she decided to keep her sharingan off, considering that this was the village where that sharingan had originated. She had also discovered that it was a good to turn it off while she was in Suna because they had a habit of sending Ninja's after her because they thought that she was ether Sasuke or Itachi in a henge jutsu.

A few blocks away Sasuke Uchiha (who had returned to the village, and even though Naruto was with him when he returned he still denied that Naruto had had anything to do with his return, and also had failed at killing Itachi) was walking to Ichiraku Ramen with Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Choji, Shikamaru, and Gaara and Kankuro who were visiting from Suna.

Sasuke was just about to tell Naruto to shut up about Ramen when he sensed Uchiha chakra. It wasn't much but Sasuke had had all of his senses on so he still sensed it. Without another word Sasuke took off towards the place that he felt the Chakra emanating from. When Sasuke rounded the corner, he didn't even stop to see who he was attacking, he just went for in.

Keller had felt Sasuke's chakra for a while now so it was no surprise when he came running at her. With one kick she hit him squarely in the chest, and sent him flying backwards several meters until he hit a brick wall.

When the boys rounded the corner, they could only stare. There lying on the ground was a very pissed off and confused Sasuke.

The boys looked to where he was staring, and they could only stare at the girl who stood there. They were in shock.

Keller walked towards the place where Sasuke lay. She hadn't meant to hit him so hard, but she usually would kill a person when they attacked her.

As she pushed her way through what she assumed were Sasuke's friends, she tried not to kick them, there staring was making her uncomfortable.

"Why did you attack me?" she asked Sasuke.

Sasuke could only stare at her, he recognized her from somewhere. "Who are you" he questioned."

Keller smiled evilly, "Don't you recognize your own sister Sasuke?"


	10. Chapter 10

Tenten looked at the world around her, it was just so pretty. She had never imagined that it could look this way. She could see everything, .it was so pretty she could just…

"Tenten," a voice snapped her out of her daze and back onto Konoha's main street, "I know that the world is different now and that you want to soak it all up, but Tsunade said not to overuse the Byakugan because it might cause a relapse of what happened earlier. Neji shivered at the thought.

Tenten on the other hand froze remembering what Neji and Tsunade had told her. It had sounded completely awful, spasms, screaming…. Wait a minute. "Hey Neji."

Neji turned to look at her "Yah, what?"

"I just realised that you never told me how Tsunade stopped the spasms." replied Tenten.

It was Neji's turn to freeze, before they had left the hospital, Tsunade had pulled him aside…

"Neji"

Neji turned around from watching Tenten admiring her eyes in the mirror to look at Tsunade.

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute," she asked.

"Sure," Neji replied. Tsunade then turned on her heals and walked down the hall towards her office with Neji following. Both made sure that Tenten didn't notice them leaving, but she was so interested in her new eyes, so she never even noticed that they had left.

"What do you want to talk about?" Neji asked once they were in the office and the door was closed.

"I wanted to talk to you about Tenten. I think it would be a good idea not to mention Keller to her for a while. It would be a good idea to let her adjust to her new eyes first." Tsunade replied.

Neji nodded in agreement, Tenten had enough to deal with at the moment.

Tsunade opened the door and walked out with Neji following her. When they got back to Tenten, nether were surprised to discover that she hadn't noticed their absence.

"Well" Neji started, all the while trying to figure out what he was going to tell Tenten without mentioning Keller.

"DIE ITACHI DIE" the yell ripped through the air like one of Deidara's bombs.

Neji, Tenten, and everyone else on the street turned to look in the direction of the loud sound.

"That sounded like Sasuke" muttered Neji. "We better go look at it," He grabbed Tenten and Dragged her down the street towards the noise.

"Your not Keller," whispered Sasuke, who had a horrified expression on his face. "The Hokage had her killed years ago, DIE ITACHI DIE" he yelled and with a renewed hatred for his brother Sasuke ran at his brother, swinging his katana with all his strength.

KLANG

"Oh my God," whispered Kiba as he stood staring at the seen in front of him.

Sasuke stood with a shocked expression on his face and the handle and half of his katana in his hand. The other half was in Keller's hand, and she wasn't even bleeding.

"Did she just break his katana in half?" asked Shikamaru with an expression on his face that did not express boredom.

"Yah she did. I'm starting to think that this isn't Itachi, I mean Itachi's strong, but not even he could do that without shedding a bit of blood." replied Shino.

"What's going on down here?" came the yell from behind the boys. They spun around to see Neji and Tenten running towards them, both had their Byakugan activated.

Both Sasuke and Keller turned to see what was going on.

"But… But… But Tenten's not a Hyuga" whispered Sasuke. "This isn't right. This must all be an illusion created by Orochimaru. I must never have left Otogakure. LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT," he screamed.

"Is he alright?" questioned Lee.

"Yah, he'll be fine said Kiba as Sasuke fell over sideways. Ok scratch that, lets get him to Tsunade… Hey wait, Tenten, why do you have Hyuga eyes?"

All the boys turned to look at Tenten… who wasn't there.

"Hey where's Keller/Itachi" asked Kiba, as he turned to look at Keller who was also gone.

No one knew.


	11. Chapter 11

Keller looked over at the girl lying on her bed, unconscious. She was quite surprised that the girl had been unconscious for so long, she must have hit the girl over the head harder than she had originally thought, she had only meant for the girl to be unconscious for a few minutes, just long enough for her to get them away from her idiotic brother. Sasuke had been quite annoying during his time away from Konoha. He had often sensed her chakra and thinking she was Itachi, he had started to chase her. She had been pretty good at getting away though since he hadn't caught her yet.

A groan from the bed snapped her out of her thoughts. She spun around to see Tenten trying to sit up. In a flash she was over to the bed pulling the girl into a sitting position.

Tenten was trying to get a good look at her surroundings but her eyes were blurry and her head felt like it had been run over by a Mac truck, what ever that was. As she struggled to sit up she felt some arms grab her and help her up.

Immediately she spun around, trying to get a good look at who was helping her, and she found herself looking at the same girl who Sasuke had been yelling at earlier. Where was she and who was this girl helping her?

"How do you feel?" the voice snapped her out of her head and back to reality. She looked back at the girl who was staring at her intently.

"Uh," Tenten wasn't sure how to answer, should she tell the girl the truth or lie, she went with truth. "I feel like I got run over by a Mac truck."

"Keller looked at her questioningly for a few seconds before asking, "What's a Mac truck?"

"I'm not sure" Tenten replied quietly.

Keller laughed, "then how do you know what it feels like to get run over by one?"

"I'm not sure" Tenten said, a small smile spreading over her face. Suddenly the smile disappeared because she realised that she had no idea what she was doing here. "Where am I?" She asked quietly.

"Your in my suit at the Konoha Hilton. I brought you here because I have to explain some things to you." Keller replied.

**Im so sorry for the late update and how short it is, im going to try realy hard to write a long chapter soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

Tsunade sat alone in her office staring blankly at the unfinished paperwork. There was still no word on what had happened with the boys search. The most news that she had gotten so far had been from Shizune and that had been on where Keller had been staying, the Konoha Hilton. Apparently Keller had brought an unconscious Tenten right through the hotel lobby earlier in the afternoon, and no one had even bothered to stop her and ask her what she was doing. Her room had been empty when Shizune had looked in it, and surprise surprise, no one had even see them leave.

Tsunade stood and walked over to one of her cabinets where she hid some of her sake. As she took a swig she realized that it was water. Damn Shizune, throwing away good sake. She was just about to head out the door to buy more sake she heard a commotion on the street. It wasn't a 'I just won something' commotion, or even a 'you just stole something, this was more of a 'your giant dog just destroyed my very fancy restaurant and then you called Hokage and ran so I'm going to kill you' commotion. Tsunade could only pray to Kami that it wasn't the last one but as she looked out her window she realized that that was exactly what it was.


	13. Chapter 13

"YOU WHAT" screeched Tsunade as she slammed her fist down on her office desk and glared down at the boys standing in front of her in anger.

"Well you see" explained Neji "we ran into Sasuke and at some time Keller must have taken her because one second they were there and the next they were gone."

Tsunade took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself, this wasn't their fault, she should have guessed that something like that would have happened, Uchiha's weren't exactly patient and Keller was no exception. All that she understood, but there was still was something she still didn't understand.

"Why is Sasuke unconscious" she questioned, looking at the unconscious Uchiha slung over Kiba's shoulders.

"Well you see" said Kiba, "I think it was a combination of seeing Keller, and seeing Tenten's new eyes that made him think that he was back with Orochimaru and that might have overloaded his brain and made him collapse."

Tsunade sighed again, this just wasn't her day. First she had had to tell Neji, Tenten, and Hinata about their past, then she had had to do Neji and Tenten's eyes, and that had taken up a lot of chakra. After that Tenten had had her seizer, and then to top it all off, Keller Uchiha had shown up. Now Tenten was gone with Keller and Sasuke was unconscious.

"Alright then, Kiba, take Sasuke to the hospital and tell the medics to keep him sedated until I can have a look at him. The rest of you can go search for Keller and Tenten. There's a good chance that Keller's staying at a hotel so that's where they probably went.

"Why do I have to take him to the hospital, he's heavy" wined Kiba in a voice that bore a similar tone to Akamaru's wines.

"Because you carried him all the way here and you don't appear to be to tired." replied Tsunade. "Anyway, why cant you just put him on Akamaru's back?" she continued.

There was silence in the office until a cricket chirped. "AWESOME, a cricket actually chirped, I've always wanted that to happen when I was around during an aquward scilance." Naruto yelled excitedly.

"Where's the cricket?" asked Tsunade with a look in her eyes that resembled insanity. "I've been trying to catch that basterd all day."

The boys were quiet for a second and then they were rushing for the door as fast as they could go. Unfortunately for Sasuke he had chosen this moment to wake up and as Kiba ran out of the office he got his head bashed against the door frame Knocking him unconscious again.

"Alright," stated Naruto once they got outside, "Kiba you go to the hospital and catch up with us later."

"What!" yelled Kiba, "Im not going to the hospital alone, you're all coming with me."

"Why should we," questioned Shino from the back of the group. "Tsunade ordered YOU to take him there, not all of us."

"Well, if you don't come with me, I'll dump his ass on the ground right here and let the academy students trample him when they get released from classes in ten minutes." Kiba replied with a I will do it look on his face.

"…" and the sound of Tsunade crashing around in her office were the only sounds. Still wordlessly the boys headed off to drop Sasuke off at the hospital and then to go look for Tenten.

* * *

"I have to go off with you to train?" Repeated Tenten.

"Yes, It is unfortunate that your memories were lost in the first place, though I guess its my fault for destroying the third Hokage's trust in me and subsequently in you. Anyway not coming to train with me is not an option, if your memories are not restored then your brain will slowly shut down until you die, and I highly doubt that you want that to happen." Replied Keller.

"For how long" questioned Tenten. Keller had just told her what had happened in the hospital and she was quite worried about what the answer would be.

"Around 3 years, though it could be shorter depending on how you progress." Answered Keller. As an afterthought she added, "Are you hungry?"

"3 years," whispered Tenten. "That's a long time… Wait food?" She was starving, probably from being knocked out.

"Yes, I found this great restaurant last night, lets go." Keller got up and headed towards the door.

"Ok" said Tenten happily. She jumped up quickly and followed Keller out the door.

"Where could they be?" muttered Neji to himself as he sat down on a park bench. He had a bad habit of talking to himself when he was stressed, and with Lee and Guy around that was quite often.

* * *

3 hours of looking for Keller and Tenten had been in vain, they had checked every hotel in Konoha and they had found nothing, no one could remember seeing either girl.

"Im hungry" wined Naruto "I wanna go get ramen."

"No my youthful friends, we must not give up our quest to find them now, we are close, I can taste it." Yelled Lee.

"Why don't we just get Akamaru to track him" muttered Shikamaru from where he was lying under a tree.

The boys turned to look at him shock on all there faces. " What did you just say?" Questioned Neji.

"Why doesn't Akamaru just track them. He'll be able to show us where they are." muttered Shikamaru without opening his eyes.

"Who are you tracking?" said a voice from behind them.

They all turned around to see the sand siblings.

"This girl called Keller and Tenten. Apparently she's Sasuke's sister and she demon napped Tenten. We've been looking for them for 3 hours and we haven't found them. Shikamaru only pointed out to us now that we might be able to find her if we have Akamaru track them," Yelled Naruto excitedly.

"…what?"

Neji and Shikamaru both sighed and then they told the sand siblings what had really happened.

* * *

Tenten's eyes scanned the restaurant that Keller had taken them to, it was really fancy, the kind of place that she had always dreamed Neji would take her to.

Keller on the other hand was looking at the menu. What the hell was a Main Lobster? Was it the main type of lobster that was eaten, if so, why didn't they call it a lobster and save ink.?

"Can I take your orders?" asked a snooty looking waitress who had come up to there table.

"Whats main Lobster" asked Keller.

The waitress gave her a look that said im better that you and she said "Do you live under a rock? A mail Lobster in obviously from main.

"Do you live in a fantasy world? Where the hell is Main, there is no such place, trust me, I've traveled all over, and that place doesn't exist."

Before the waitress could reply, the door was knocked down by Akamaru who was being followed by the boys and sand siblings, all who managed to step on the door on the way in.

"I told you we would find them, all we needed was some team spirit" yelled Lee when he saw Tenten and Keller.

"No all we needed was a 400 pound dog." muttered Shikamaru. Said dog was currently destroying the restaurant.

"What did that girl do to you Tenten." growled Neji.

"Neji calm down, she didn't do…" Started Tenten but she was interrupted by…

The very angry restaurant manager who had just come out of the kitchen to find his restaurant in shambles thanks to Akamaru. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE"

Keller paused for a second, considering the best way to get away. "The Hokage" she yelled and pointed. Everyone in the resterant turned to look and when they turned back they found that the ninja's and giant dog were gone.

* * *

**Ok, I finaly updated, sorry it took so long. I had this writen out on paper in Augest but I was to lazy to type it out. Anyway please review, like any author it gives me inspiration.**


End file.
